


Green Arrow and supersonicpunch

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Instabroken [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a Little Shit, Crack, Instagram, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco offers Barry a challenge. Barry wants to go all out, and asks for a little help.</p><p>In other words, Green Arrow and The Flash get Instagram accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Arrow and supersonicpunch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a while, to be honest. If anyone else has done this, PLEASE direct me to it! I want to read it!
> 
> If there's a link before/during one of these posts, it's to what inspired it. The first one starts at 0:06, ends at 0:12.
> 
> Also, just for the sake of this, Oliver is not running for mayor. Because of reasons.

They're at a bar, where clearly all the best ideas come from. Cisco's more than a little buzzed, which clearly inspires said best ideas.

He turns to Barry and says, "Dude, you know what?"

Barry laughs as he nearly falls over. "What?"

"I bet you can't break the internet."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, Flash's cool an' all, but, like, I bet you couldn't do it."

Barry smirks. "That a challenge, Cisco?"

" _Yes_ ," Cisco slurs, "it def'nitely is, bro. Break the internet."

A slow smile curves onto Barry's face. Dimly, Cisco's reminded of the Grinch...and of how drunk he's becoming.

"How about I break the internet every day for a whole week, and I can have one other person in on it?"

Cisco trills his lips. "Yeah, sure man."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Uuuuhhh...I dunno, what do you want?"

Barry shrugs, "I'll think of something. Deal?"

"You're on!"

They shake on it. That's the only thing Cisco remembers of that night before he wakes up with the mother of all hangovers.

* * *

 "Heyyy, Ollie, light of my life -"

_"What do you want?"_

"Funny you should ask!"

* * *

What drags Cisco back to the land of the living is a text from Caitlin.

**Caitlin (7:30)**

_I don't know if you're a genius or if I should punch you._

Cisco groans a vague question.

**Cisco (7:31)**

_Wht r u talkn about?_

**Caitlin (7:32)**

_Instagram, user name supersonicpunch_

Cisco blinks slowly, processing this. Confused, he opens his Instagram app and searches supersonicpunch.

Turns out that supersonicpunch is Flash's new Instagram name. His first post is a picture of him in his mask, grinning widely at his camera on top of a building as the sun rises behind him.

_Hi, everyone! I hope you have a great day! #selfie #morning #wokeuplikethis_

Cisco is definitely a genius. One who deserves all of the awards.

He follows supersonicpunch immediately, and texts Barry a cyber high-five, wishing him the best of luck.

He receives a reply almost immediately:

**Barry (7:35)**

_Be sure to follow Green Arrow too ;)_

No way.

Sure enough, Green Arrow is the oh so original username for the Green Arrow. And his first post is one of Starling City from last night, the building glittering under the dark sky.

_Nice view. #Starling_

However, while both of these posts make the news, they do  _not_ break the internet.

Cisco can't wait to see what  _will_. Because when Flash and Green Arrow work together, literally nothing is impossible. It's kind of romantic, actually.

What? They're a couple, it's totally -

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Cisco thinks he knows what they're going to do.

* * *

They do.

_supersonicpunch posted a photo:_

_Ooo, Mr. Arrow!_

Flash is swooning, back of his hand over his forehead, in Arrow's arms.

The internet breaks within five minutes. Literally, the  _entire internet_. Instagram, news feeds, Tumblr, Twitter -  _everything_.

Cisco has to say he's impressed. Not too surprised, but impressed.

"Every day for the next week, huh?" he says when Barry returns to STAR Labs, triumphant.

He gets a smile and a rapid eyebrow raises. "You haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

That very night:

_supersonicpunch posted a photo:_

_Patrolling with bae ;D #StarlingVisits #datenight_

The upper half of Flash's masked face takes up most of the bottom of the picture. In the background is a rooftop overlooking Starling City, with Arrow at the edge, feet shoulder-width apart, face barely peeking over his shoulder and hood. He looks serious where Flash looks plain delighted.

Twice in one day. Cisco's starting to dread what Barry might actually want out of this.

* * *

Once Instagram recovers after a few hours:

_Green Arrow posted a photo:_

_Buddy hurt his ankle._

This one has Roy glaring at the camera, arms crossed, obviously unhappy as Oliver carries him down an alley. Doesn't break the internet, thankfully. Cisco doesn't know if the world can take that.

A few minutes later, Arrow successfully keeps the internet intact once more, but just barely.

_Look at this dickhead._

Arrow's selfie looks distinctly unimpressed by Flash's lightning in the background. Barry comments with a winkey-face.

* * *

"Dude, look at this!" cackles Cisco the next morning, drawing everyone's attention to one of the lab's screens.

It's a talk show, called Hannah's Corner, very popular in Central City. She's grinning mischievously at the camera.

"Ever since the famed superheroes Flash and Green Arrow came out on their new Instagram accounts that they are a couple, there has been rousing debates all over social media over what their couple name should be. One of our personal favorites has been Arrowflash. We think it should be kept simple, am I right?"

Barry's gone before she's done talking.

Twenty minutes later,  _supersonicpunch posted a video_. Hannah gasps when her producers inform her, and shows it on her big screen.

Arrow and Flash are sitting on top of a roof in Starling again. The first has his knees drawn up to his chest, arms resting over them, while the other sits cross-legged. When they speak, Barry's voice vibrates while Oliver's is modified.

"What do you think we should be called?" Flash asks, looking at his phone thoughtfully. "Arrowflash? A -" he starts laughing, "Arash?"

"That would describe our relationship well enough," Arrow replies. Flash laughs harder.

The video cuts to when he's calmed down: "What about... _Flarrow_?"

Arrow's eyes narrow. "What are we, a gossip magazine?"

"Come on!"

"...fine. Flarrow."

Flash kisses his cheek and the video ends.

Hannah squeals. Sure enough, the internet breaks again.

Cisco's starting to think Barry's an evil genius.

* * *

A Tumblr post catches Barry's attention on Day 3 of Operation: Flarrow Domination (this is why Cisco's the one who comes up with the names).

_antiflarrow:_

_Still think Arrow's just putting up with Flash. He doesn't even smile when they're together._

Therefore...

_Green Arrow posted a photo:_

_@antiflarrow: Stop. He makes me smile just fine._

Flash has his arms around Arrow's shoulders from behind, and yes, they are  _both_ grinning at the camera. In the comments, Barry suggests they make s'mores with those flames.

"Wow," Caitlin says as yet another  _Webpage is Not Available_ shows up on her screen, "they're good."

"Scary good," huffs Cisco.

That evening, Arrow posts another picture.

_When you set yourself up for failure..._

It shows Flash trying to use his bow and arrows, a look of exaggerated concentration on his face. His tongue's peeking out and everything.

Felicity texts Cisco later on.  _Omg, did u know there's fanfiction??!!?!!_

(Cisco does  _not_ look at them. At all.)

* * *

Day 4 actually has a few posts before everything breaks again. Cisco's kind of impressed with the world.

It starts with two videos, one of them showing that Arrow actually does have a sense of humor. Which is news to everyone in STAR Labs (and possibly in the foundry).

_Someone reminded me to post this._

His voice is modified, of course, and he's standing on top of yet another roof. (Seriously, are they allergic to the ground?)

"Yes, I do know the Flash's real name," says Arrow, "it's -"

Suddenly, the camera cuts to Flash's lightning zipping around the city. Sonic the Hedgehog plays over it.

Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco nearly fall over laughing. Barry texts Felicity about it, and she can't believe it exists. Nobody can, apparently, because every post concerning the video contains ???!!! in some shape or form.

The second video happens about an hour later.

_What The Flash and Green Arrow actually sound like. #honest_

Fortunately, Barry takes Cisco's advice about the rooftops to heart. They're sitting on Oliver's couch, which is recognizable only to those who know it well, since it's actually pretty nondescript, with a brick wall behind it.

What's so hilarious about  _this_ video is - basically everything, in Cisco's opinion. Because when Barry starts talking, his voice is a chipmunk's.

"This is why we disguise our voices," he says.

In Nicolas Cage's voice, Oliver says, "Yeah."

Even better, when Cisco runs Barry's voice through the computer, it turns out he used Roy's voice instead of his own. Great strategy, since Roy's real voice the least known out of the team. Also it's freaking funny.

"Dude, how do you come up with this stuff?" Cisco demands as Barry's running towards another fight.

Barry replies, "Oliver comes up with the videos, actually."

Forget the internet. Cisco's brain breaks.

But Barry doesn't forget. He posts a picture of Oliver's abs while he lifts weights - from the neck down, so his boyfriend's face isn't shown. Flash's gloved thumbs-up is next to it.

_#bae #girllookatthatbody #signmeup_

Caitlin face-palms. She looks between her fingers to stare at the picture when she thinks nobody's looking. Not that Cisco blames her - he's not gay himself, but. Bro.  _Bro_.

"Lucky son of a bitch" sums up his opinion pretty well.

However, this doesn't actually break the internet, though it's very,  _very_ close. That night, Cisco's actually worried Barry's not going to meet his quota, until someone else posts a photo that makes Breaking News.

_Cold posted a photo: @supersonicpunch hey, Scarlet._

It shows Cold smirking at the camera, an iced arrow in his hand and the Arrow himself tied up and glaring behind him.

Barry doesn't come off as scary. He's too adorkable. But when he looks at that picture, Cisco kinda wants to back away from the off-putting stillness about him.

He mutters, "I'll be right back."

What breaks the internet that night is the photo posted by both heroes: Flash putting his foot on Cold's neck, while he holds Arrow's face in his hands. It's not a kiss, but they're definitely about to have one.

_supersonicpunch: I don't think you tried at all. #epicrescue_

_Green Arrow: There was an attempt. Sort of. #Cold_

Cisco looks at the clock. 11:50.

"It counts," Caitlin says.

* * *

Only one photo is posted on Day 5, like Barry just  _knows_ it'll break the internet and doesn't bother trying anything else.

_Who would win? ;)_

Cisco's mouth drops to the floor, because he did  _not_ know Barry was capable of this much intentional innuendo.

(All you need to know about this photo is: Flash straddling Arrow, both poised for a punch.)

* * *

"Thought about what you want?" asks Cisco over their afternoon coffee. It's still Day 5, and the internet's freshly broken.

Barry grins, "Honestly? I'm just having way too much fun to think about it. This was a great idea, Cisco."

And that - knowing he's created this entire week of Flarrow pictures, making one of his best and only friends he's ever had really happy in the process - makes his day.

* * *

Day 6 only has one post as well. They're gearing up for something; Cisco can  _feel_ it.

In the meantime, [_Green Arrow posted a video._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_WTKKs3SYA)

_I've been told the tag I'm looking for is #relationshipgoals_

Oliver's standing on a roof (you know what they say about old habits), looking over Starling and saying, "I could use some coffee."

A flash of lightning. Suddenly, there's a steaming cup of coffee in the Arrow's hand. He takes a loud sip.

Flash peeks over his shoulder. "Relationships."

* * *

Day 7 has arrived. Cisco has to admit, he's a little nervous. The pressure's not even on him, but it's the waiting that's the worst.

The build-up continues with agonizing slowness. For all his speed, Barry can be irritatingly patient, and Oliver - well, he's Oliver. He can crouch on a rooftop for a whole night without breaking a sweat.

Thankfully, Oliver gives the world something to hold it over.

[ _Green Arrow posted a video._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIbcL3d3MIM)

He stands in front of what's just a blank wall, so there's no telling where exactly he is. Someone else is filming.

"Happy Flash Day, Central City," he says.

Someone throws three tiny pens up in the air - Arrow shoots them down with the same arrow.

Cisco hears Barry freaking out in the background while Arrow stares the camera down. Caitlin bursts out laughing.

"They are so sweet!" she exclaims. Cisco, on the other hand, is still suspicious.

"Something's coming," he says, "they're building up to something - I just can't tell what it is!"

At around noon, Barry posts a photo.

_When bae makes you a nice video but isn't there anyway. :( #alllllbyyymyyyseeeeelf_

Flash is frowning down at Central City's streets. Cisco demands to know what he's about to do over the comms.

"It's a surprise!" Barry cajoles.

They

wait

all

day.

* * *

All day.

Seriously.

* * *

Cisco is going to lose it.

* * *

11:58 PM:

_supersonicpunch posted a photo._

Barry watches his friends with this shit-eating grin, the bastard. Cisco wishes he could resist temptation just to piss him off, but - damn it, he has to know!

And, in a way, he already did. Which just makes this all the more frustrating.

_Bae came to visit! :D :D :D_

Cisco only gets a glimpse of their close-up kiss before - _Unavailable._

"Oh!" Barry chirps, "And I want half your candy stash."

"I hate you," Cisco mumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
